Barney stinson's laser tag partner
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: After none of his friends wanted to play laser tag Barney Stinson went solo. there he met another laser tag player as good as him.


Barney Stinson laser tag partner

Barney Stinson was an incredible laser tag player. But there was one problem. None of his friends would be his laser tag partner. His friends Ted Mosby, Lily Aldrin, Marshall Erickson. Even his fiancée Robin wouldn't be his partner. "Barney I can't be your partner because I have a baby." Said Lily.

"I have too much to focus on with our wedding." Said Robin.

"I can't. I have things to do as a lawyer." Said Marshall.

"I really don't want to go to laser tag." Said Ted.

"Why not?" Asked Barney.

"Because I have more important things to do than go play laser tag with you Barney."

"Fine." Said Barney. "I will go to this tag team laser tag match and win. Solo." He walked out of the room.

Barney walked down the street towards the laser tag arena. He was still partnerless but he was confident he was going to win. He arrived at the arena and there was a short line. He saw the people he was up against. They were mostly 13 so he thought he would win. "I so got this." Said Barney feeling confident.

He waited in line for 15 minutes till he got to the front. "How can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"I'd like to enter the competition." He Said.

"Where's your partner?"

"I don't need a partner." He said.

"Ok. But the competition will be difficult by yourself." She said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I got this."

She gave him and entry form and he entered the arena. When he entered the arena it was different then he was used too. People were standing on platforms. They were all staring at him. He picked up a gun and a sensor. He stood on an empty platform and waited for the round to begin.

He waited for 20 minutes until the last person arrived. "Let's do this!"Shouted Barney.

The alarm went off and the battle began. Teams were shooting other teams. Three teams had formed an alliance with each other and were defeating the other teams who were going solo. Barney managed to take down one team by himself while hiding. But then the three teams saw him. They headed to Barney's location shooting at him. He was shot a couple of times and was losing health bad. He was surrounded by the three teams. "Show mercy." He begged.

The teams laughed. They aimed their guns ready to shoot. But out of nowhere one of the team members were shot and eliminated. The rest were panicking. Another person was shot. But they weren't eliminated. They looked for the person who was shooting. Barney was also looking around. That's when he saw his chance. But before he could they turned their attention back to him. But then again someone else was eliminated. This time they looked harder. Then they saw someone pop out from behind a barricade. They were shooting at him but it was no use. They kept missing. The person continued towards them he was shooting at them and was hitting them. He eliminated two more. There were two left. "Fall back." Said one of them.

They both ran away. Barney jumped up. "That's right run away!" He shouted at them. "We sure showed them." The person looked at him. "You're gonna shoot me now aren't you."

The person aimed his gun at Barney's direction. "Uh-oh." He said.

Barney shut his eyes. The sound of the laser gun fired. "God damn it!" Yelled a kid behind Barney. He had been eliminated and left the arena.

"Come on." Said the person to Barney. "We have two kids to catch if we're going to win this competition. Partner." He held his hand out for a partner handshake. Barney accepted his offer.

"Let's do this." Said Barney.

They both searched the arena for the rest of the teams. From behind a barricade there were two seventeen year olds hiding. "Go around that way." Whispered the man to Barney.

"Ok." He said.

They quietly made their way around and cornered the two teens. Before they could react, Barney and the man shot the teens eliminating them. The teens walked off. Over the speakers that were in the arena they heard "There are four players left. One is a team. The other two are solo. But by the looks of it they formed a team. Is this true?"

"Yes!" Shouted Barney.

Just before the announcer could continue Barney was shot. "I only have one life left." He said.

The mysterious person looked around and saw the final two people. He shot towards them and took down one of them. The other was firing at him. That's when Barney came out of nowhere and shot the final player and eliminated him. Barney and the mysterious person had won. "You're pretty good." Said Barney to the stranger. "My names Barney."

"My names Lachlan." Said the mysterious person. He pulled off a helmet he was wearing and revealed a 26 year old man with brown hair.

"We make a legendary laser tag team. We should enter more competitions we will be unstoppable. Hey I've got a wedding in a few days. Want to come?" Asked Barney.

"Sure." Said Lachlan.

They both left the arena and headed off to Maclaren's bar. There Barney introduced his new friend to the rest of them. "So Lachlan." Said Ted. "How was laser tag with Barney?"

"It was ok." Said Lachlan. "I know one thing that I'm better than him. Saved his life."

"I wasn't paying attention. I would've been fine if I was paying attention." Said Barney.

"Yeah right you couldn't beat me in a one-on-one battle against each other in laser tag." Said Lachlan.

"Challenge accepted." Said Barney.

They both stared at each other. They both got up and ran towards the door. They both headed towards the laser tag arena. Back at the bar the others were talking "Great we now have two laser tag friends." Said Ted.

"Maybe he wont be as annoying as Barney?" Said Lily. (She was wrong)

"Did Barney invite him to the wedding because I've already sent the list of numbers of people who are going." Said Robin.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Said Ted.

At the arena Lachlan and Barney were ready for their one vs one battle. "You ready?" Asked Barney.

"Bring it." Said Lachlan.

The timer went off and they started their battle.

**The End **


End file.
